


Snapshots

by A_Little_Obsessed



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, Maybe some angst, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Obsessed/pseuds/A_Little_Obsessed
Summary: Essentially, this is a dumping ground for all my thoughts on life at the Avengers compound for Wanda, and the different relationships she'd form. I think that the only thing really connecting these is timeframe, Il don't think that there will be any specific plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I rewatched Civil War again the other day, and was reminded of just how much of a family they all were. Which I know sounds like a weird thing to say about a movie about fighting, but it's true! So I needed some fluff fic, and I decided to write some. A few things" 
> 
> -This takes place in the year or so in between AOU and CA:CW, and is completely canon compliant with what we have seen so far. So, SPOILER ALERT:Pietro doesn't come back. Sorry :(
> 
> -I don't know what Wanda's native language would be, or how old she is, so I am using Russian (because one more thing she and Natasha can bond over), and I'm making her around 21-22, so she is legally an adult, but young enough that Steve can call her a kid in CA:CW and it doesn't feel weird.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own anything, because if I did, there would already be both a Black Widow, and a Scarlet Witch movie.

            Wanda was curled into a ball on her bed, staring at the wall opposite her, thinking about training the next day. Monday. Her least favorite day of the week, partly because, well, it's a _Monday_ , and partly because she went to bed on those evenings feeling like one giant bruise. As a "warm-up" for the week, Mondays were always devoted to sparring, no powers, (or suits), just good-old hand to hand combat, with the rest of the week for powers and team exercises. Natasha was really only the only one she could spar against, what with her lack of hand-to-hand, and the fact that for all the Black Widow was deadly as her name, she was also the only one qualified to teach martial arts. Not saying that Steve isn't, but the last time he tried to demonstrate a move on someone other than Nat, poor Rhodey had been on IR for a week and a half. Idly tracing the pattern of the bedspread beneath her fingers, running defense patterns through her head, she saw her phone light up in the corner of her eye, the vibrations rattling jarringly on her bedside table. Sitting up, she reached for the phone while brushing hair out of her eyes, smirking when she saw the Caller ID.  _Speak of the devil._

Nat, it read, above a picture of her and Natahsa at some Stark gathering. She was wearing a scarlet dress bright enough to rival her magic, and Natasha was wearing a champagne-colored one. Making goofy faces at the camera, she had felt happy for one of the first times, since...

" _Just answer the phone,_ " she chided herself, sliding her finger across the screen and bringing the phone to her ear. 

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Nat replied, the seemingly ever-present slight smirk she had perfected audible in her voice, "I'm at the store, and I was wondering if you need anything."

She grinned. "Not that I can think of, maybe some more shampoo if you are over by that aisle. But the good, silver bottle stuff. Not whatever Vision tried to get last time. My hair was practically falling out for a week."

Nat snorted. "Yeah, that should probably be avoided at all costs. Be back in an hour or so."

They hung up.

Wanda loved Natasha like a sister, and she knew that the feeling was mutual. They stayed up late and painted each other's nails, while terrible movies that they rented just because they could played in the background. They went on drives together, and made fun of all the boys. Maybe it was juvenile, but neither of them cared. In a way, it was like they were giving each other the childhoods that they never had the chance to experience. They talked for hours on end in Russian, because it was the one part of home that they could both cling to. 

Which reminded her.

Unlocking her phone again, she sent a quick text off to Sam.

Wanda: Hey, how r things going with the plans for Nat's b-day?

Sam: Why Maximoff, are we on a deadline or something? ;)

Wanda: :P Haha. I just wanted to tell you that she is at the store, and won't be back for an hour or so, if you wanted to bring some stuff back here

Sam: Copy that. The spider has left the web. When will the robot return to the charger?

Wanda:  _Vision_ won't be back from his mission for another day or so. This is the time to get things up here.

Sam: Ok, the bird is en route to the nest.

Wanda. You do realize that this is a text message, yes?

Sam: :'( C'mon, just left me feel like a spy for a minute.

Wanda: Natasha would never talk like that.

Sam: Fine. I am coming up there now. See you in 10

Wanda: K

 

        Standing up and stretching, she headed down to the kitchen to make a snack. Natasha's birthday was in a few weeks, and Wanda wanted to make it really special for her. She had confessed, over mint chocolate chip ice cream and several colors of nail polish, that she had never really celebrated her birthday. She had a few quiet parties with Clint, and his family once she knew they existed, but had never done something really special. And Wanda was determined to change that. After her snack, she helped Sam bring some presents and decorations into his room. "I swear, Natasha is the _hardest_ person to shop for, ever." Sam groaned. Wanda nodded and smirked. "But everyone likes Disney movies, right?" "I certainly hope so," Wanda sighed. It had taken forever to find a present, because what do you get an assassin who is on the payroll of a billionaire? Finally, she had just bought a Disney movie set she found on eBay, and hoped that she would enjoy. The sound of a car door slamming brought her back to the present (no pun intended), and she looked out the window to see Natasha getting out of one of the many sports cars that Stark had equipped the compound with. "Alright, I'll go down to help her put things away, you hide all of this," Wanda said, already halfway out the door. 

                

        Natasha grinned at her. "So," she drawled, "I rented this horror movie that has, like, a 12% on Rotten Tomatoes. Wanna watch it?" 

        She grinned back. "Absolutely. Meet you in the living room in 5."

She brushed against Sam's mind, and saw the decorations and things neatly tucked behind a laundry hamper.  _"All done. The bird is out."_

Walking downstairs, she snagged some popcorn from the bowl on the coffee table, and settled in for 2 hours of cheesy horror.

         

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, hoped you liked! I'll definitely be adding more chapters, but I felt like stopping there for now. If you liked, please shoot me a comment or a kudos. If you didn't, then... let me know what you would change. Thanks!!!


End file.
